


Be Alright

by Padme4000



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Abandonment, Leaving, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic interest can be anybody, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme4000/pseuds/Padme4000
Summary: After some time searching for a cure for the Blight you finally return to the other half of your soul. How were they going to react?Pairing: Warden (reader) x Romantic Interest (Leliana, Morrigan, Zevran or Alistair) Use of you for Warden. Use of they/them for your romantic interest so you can decide who it is.





	Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by shepfromearth/wiktoriagore‘s on tumblr though we originally talked about Zevran I really liked the idea leaving the romantic interest open for the reader to decide. Can even be someone that wasn’t an option in game.

Your hands were shaking, you half expected them to be upset with you. But also angry. Though they never showed anger towards you, not true anger anyhow. What you had done was unforgivable in your mind. You had left them. Without a word. No warning. The very thing you had once promised not to do.

_“I know we may end up somewhere else in the future, but we will always be together.”_

Always was a long time. But it was also something easily broken.

You had been snuggled up next to them one minute and once you knew they were sleeping deeply, you left. Grabbing a slip of paper from your bag, placing it gently on your pillow before turning about and leaving.

Nothing else. Just a piece of paper telling them you had left and that where you were going they couldn’t follow. Warden business. What a load of bull. Yes what you aimed to do was for the wardens and anyone with the taint but it was your choice. It was not something the Grey Wardens had asked you to do.

You had stood by your decision to refuse/accept the vial that Avernus had offered you. Something they hadn’t understood but they had accepted it either way.

They stuck with you. They were your life. The second half to your soul. You abandoned them.

Now you were returning to them, after discreetly finding out where they currently lived. Would they ever forgive you? You hoped so.

As you turned a corner your eyes instantly darted to the left. Tears sprung to your eyes as you viewed them in the dying light. Taking in the way the darkening sky made their shadow dance across their surroundings. The way their lips moved as they talked to the person stood opposite them. The way the light from the torch near them made their eyes almost glow.

You take a step but wince as your foot crunches a branch. The noise reminding you how distracted you are. You may have been clumsy enough to do that before you had met them. All these years you thought had hardened your skill and partly your heart. Yet here you were doing something so stupid had it been an enemy you were looking at.

The snap echoes in the small space you are stood in. Their head snaps to you.

You don’t see any anger or sadness in their eyes or on their face. In fact you can hardly believe their next words, “Miss me?” Then the next moment they wrap you in their arms and it feels as if you had never left. You knew that likely you would talk about it later. But right now you were both safe and in each other's arms once more. That was all that mattered right now.


End file.
